What was, is and could have been
by demiisTHEgoddes
Summary: What happened to Demi and Selena really? What happens in the aftermath of a break up? This is a one shot unless people want it to continue.
So, I thought I'd give this a try again. I used to write all the time but it's been quite a while since I did so. One of the couples that got me into fanfiction at all was Demi and Selena so I felt that the perfect couple to bring it back with would be them. Anyway, here it goes. Let me know if it sucks, lol. On with the show! Xoxo Abby.

Demi sat in her dressing room having just finished performing on her Future Now Tour. It was the last show and she literally went out with a bang, considering she'd eaten shit during the final song. She twisted her ankle on the way down and now sat on the couch with ice on it. She'd had a hectic few months, after catching Wilmer cheating on her she'd broken it off which she was still struggling with. He'd been there for everything and that had happened in her past and if she was honest with herself she was really struggling with the fact that once again the person that had promised not to break her trust had done just that. _I'm no stranger to this feeling_. What hurt was that someone who'd watch what happen with the person that let her down, who held her when she cried about her, was the one to break that trust again.

And there it was again. There she was. Why is her brain always going back to her? It hadn't worked, their relationship, she'd said no so why did she keep going right back there? Why was it always her voice ringing through the noise. _Good job, Dem. Quoting your own lyrics. Classic Demi._ She leaned her head back on the couch and let out an audible groan. Even as she was scolding herself for her insane thoughts her hand was reaching for her phone and her head was coming up to look at her phone as she scrolled through the contacts before hitting call on the correct one. Oh, boy. She held her breath but before she could figure out what she was doing and hang up the phone that voice sounded on the other side. "Demi?" She held her breath for a moment and stayed silent. When she heard her name again she cleared her throat and spoke. "I need you.. Can I please come to you?" She held onto the seat of her chair at the silence on the other end. "Yeah.. Okay. I'm at home, where are you?" She couldn't help the way her voice trembled when she spoke. "I didn't know who else to call. I- Uh- Just give me an hour. I'll be there." She almost fell back into old habits but she stopped before any more words left her mouth and hung up the phone. She knew this was a horrible idea but she always fell right back to her.

She was already in black tights and a loose fitting white t shirt she'd put on when she finished showering after the show so she removed the ice from her ankle and stretched it, wincing a little at the pain but it was okay. She tested it on the ground and the ice had made it less sore then it was before. She'd be able to walk on it. She scrolled through her phone again to find her bodyguard, Max's name and texted him that she was getting ready to leave. Then texted the address she was going to so he could call the driver. He sent back a simple **'Really? Okay. I'll meet you at the door in ten to get you out of here.** ' She sighed again and didn't bother responding. She just grabbed a snapback and sunnies. She went to get her shoes on but her ankle was too swollen so unfortunately she had to go barefoot. The knock on her dressing room door could be heard through the silence and she grabbed her phone before limping to the door. Max stood at the other side and looked expectantly at her. She grip . ped his shoulder and after a minute of limping along with him he sighed and lifted her up off the ground in the bridal position and carried her to the back exit where the car was waiting. "Are you sure about this? You should be going home to rest. You can't stand on that ankle." Once again she was sighing, "I'll be resting. At Selena's." All he did was give her a look and she knew what he wanted to say. "I know. Okay? Just get me to the car." He did as he was told and ducked her into the waiting car before anyone could even notice it was her and closed the door behind her. Once it closed the car moved and she looked out the tinted windows, phone still gripped in her hands.

After about half an hour lost in her thoughts she noticed where they were and sent a text to Selena **. 'Be there in a few minutes, buzz me in.** ' As the car slowed the gate opened and they drove through it. When the car came to a stop she turned to the driver. "You can leave me here. I won't need you for the night." She spoke before opening the car door and stumbling a bit as she put her weight on the hurt ankle. As she stumbled and righted herself she felt arms circle her waist then the smell that she had fallen in love with, jasmine, surrounded her and she heard that angelic voice in her ear. "Oh my gosh are you okay? What happened b- Demi?" She almost didn't catch the slip because of her being on overload. Finally she spoke, "I- Uh.. I fell on stage.. Typical me.." She didn't realize her voice was almost a whisper when she finally met those soft chocolate pools filled currently with concern. "I'll be fine." Selena was having none of it and went about helping Demi into the house and towards the couch in the den.

But about halfway there she stopped dead in her tracks, well Demi stopped her in her tracks by shoving her back into the door and for the first time in years she felt those lips on hers, both girls moaning involuntarily at the familiar fire that started in the wake of it. Selena pulled back first. "Dem.. Wait-" She was cut off again by those lips on hers and let out a throaty moan when the kissed deepened, Demi using that opportunity to slide her tongue into the other girls mouth which made Selena that much more vocal. When the older girl tried to pull their hips together she remembered Demi's ankle because the girl let out a groan of pain. That's what made her come back to reality. She pulled back and pushed Demi's top half away with dazed eyes. "Stop. Dem.. What is going on?" Her chest heaved and her eyes stared into their almost black counterparts. She waited for Demi to get it together and speak and when she did her voice wasn't husky like Selena thought it would be from experience. It was one that sounded broken, a broken that she never thought she'd hear again and her breath caught in her throat and her eyes misted over almost instantly. "Please.. I need to feel something that's not negative.. I need you." Was whimpered out and within seconds of hearing it Selena's mind was made up and Demi was being lifted up by the taller girl and her legs wrapped securely around her waist. Selena cupped Demi's cheek with one hand and the other held her up against her. "You are the most beautiful and strong human being I've ever met Dems, let me take care of you.. I didn't do a good job of it before."

She could see the tears well in Demi's eyes before she nodded and laid her head in the crook of Selena's neck and Selena could feel the girl's shuddering hot breath there and moved to carry the girl up the stairs to her room. Instead of laying her down she sat down with Demi in her lap. "It's going to be okay. I promise. I'll make sure of it." She whispered but quickly was cut off by Demi pulling back looking between confusion and anger. "How the hell are you going to do that? I only see you once a year.. Maybe." Selena recoiled slightly, hurt but shook it off. She deserved that but that wasn't going to stop her this time. Neither would the bite in Demi's voice or her own insecurities. "Demi.. I could say that I did that for you. To give you space." Demi rolled her eyes at that. "Stop. I said I could do that but I'm not going to. For the first time in a long time we're going to be honest with each other. You're gonna hear me out before, and if anything happens, then after you listen you're going to be honest with me. We're going to stop doing this dance Demetria." Demi went from looking at her to avoiding her eyes. This was a long time coming and she knew it. She took a very deep breath and steeled herself for this conversation which she knew in that moment was going to make or break them. "Yeah, okay.." She breathed out quietly, still not fully committing to eye contact with her ex.

Selena figured that was as big of a reaction as she was going to get in this moment she she took an audibly large breath and started, "Okay.. So, here it goes. I'm sorry. I'm so incredibly sorry for how I reacted all those years ago.. We were just kids, Demi.. You proposed and we were just kids, you were just out of rehab! I was scared! I said not yet and we were over. You think I didn't go over that moment in my head over and over again? That I didn't cry myself to sleep every night because I messed up the best thing I ever had with the only person I've ever truly loved? That it didn't gut me that I led you straight into his waiting arms. That I don't still cry myself to sleep every night that I'm not in your arms because I'm too terrified to tell you that I love you and that I always have and I always will and how stupid I am for turning you down in the first place! I'm so stu-stupid..." By the end of her impromptu speech she was all out sobbing and couldn't even take a breath in as every emotion she'd held back over the last four years came to the surface.

At this point Demi, who was still sitting in her lap sat dazed at the words that had left Selena's mouth but quickly she stepped into action when she heard the tell tale signs of hyperventilation. Something she was used to dealing with when it came to Selena and their past. She grabbed Sel's hands and placed them on either side of her ribcage then forced the girl to look at her tears and all. "Breathe baby. Come on, like me, you remember right?" Demi took slow breaths and put her hands on Selena's ribcage as well but it wasn't getting any better. Demi started to panic, "Hey, hey. Pay attention. I love you too please don't do this to yourself. Come on, breathe with me." Those words brought more tears but also started to calm Selena's breathing. Finally when it did she leaned forward into her touch, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in for an intense kiss. It didn't start slow, it wasn't slow at all. It was needy and messy and everything that both girls needed at that moment. Finally they broken apart for air and looked into each other's eyes. Selena spoke first, "You still love me? Please, tell me it's not too late." Demi smiled a watery smile and nodded, not being able to say anything at first. She knew that Selena needed her to solidify what she meant. "It's never too late for a love like ours.." She whispered softly and went to lean her forehead against Selena's but before she could Selena was placing her to the side and rushing to her closet leaving Demi wondering what the hell was going on. "Sel?" The other girl emerged a minute later and had her hands behind her back. The girl was visibly nervous and Demi wondered why until the girl came to a stop in front of her.

"I know this is going really fast but I can't not do this.." Selena spoke shakily and Demi was sporting a puzzled look on her face until Selena dropped to her knees on the floor in front of her and everything started to fall into place. Selena took her hand from behind her back and held a small black box in her hand and Demi's hand went to her mouth. "I know this is crazy but I've loved you since we were six years old. I've been in love with you long after that. I didn't say yes to you because I was scared.. I'm not anymore." She opened the box showing off a rather large diamond ring and Demi let out something between a gasp and a sob, her eyes filling with tears. "Demetria Devonne Lovato. I lost you once and I never want to lose you again. I can't promise everything will be easy or perfect but I don't want to spend another second away from you ever again. Will you marry me?" There were no sounds, Selena waited on bated breath until she saw the girl nod and the weight lifted. "Of course I will!" Demi let out before tugging her up for another fiery kiss and somewhere in the midst Selena had slid the diamond onto her finger. Demi yanked her back on the bed swiftly to continue the kiss.

Before long their clothes were gone, scattered everywhere in Selena's room and Selena was on top. The kiss raged on all tongue and teeth and the girls spent the rest of the night catching up for lost time, declarations of love on each of their tongues well into the night, nothing was going to be easy but sometimes you can **stop the world**.


End file.
